Trial and Error
by Incinirmatt
Summary: Celebi is said to only appear during times of peace, but that's not true. Celebi doesn't know what the era is like when it's time traveling. It's all trial and error.


Celebi only appears during peaceful times…at least, that's what the humans say about me. It's not true; none of it is. Celebi isn't even my name, it was just a title given to me by humans, but let's save that for another day. The truth is, I try to stay in peaceful times, but I don't really know what times are peaceful and what times aren't. Trial and error, really. Sometimes, it takes me a while to figure out if a time truly is peaceful or not. Wars are only hard to miss if you're caught in the battles; at least, if you're a Pokémon that's true.

But I digress. I, Celebi, do not always appear during peaceful times. In fact, when I was still learning how to travel through time, I ended up going to an unpeaceful era for the first time. What awaited me will stay with me for eternity.

Upon my arrival, I saw fire. Lots and lots of fire, spreading like a shockwave throughout a village. There were many cheers sounding from the humans and one would think that they wanted to burn their own village down except that there were also screams. Bloodcurdling screams.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_

…

I had arrived in the midst of an invasion. No, not an invasion. A massacre. The village I saw was being invaded by a local tribe and all of its residents were being hunted down. As the first scream sounded, I flew closer to the village to see if I could help. It was natural instinct to help for one so young and innocent. More screams echoed like a ghostly wail coming from all directions. Whether it was the heat that was making me crazy or the fear, I will never know. "H-Hello?" I asked. I was growing scared to the point where I didn't think about traveling to a different time. In the end, I really wish I had remembered.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_

"Who's the—" I began before gasping as I stumbled upon a horrid scene. Scores of humans were gathered around in a circle, surrounding many more humans who were restrained. The circle had weapons including pitch forks, swords, etc. The people within the circle did not.

Grinning maliciously, stepping slowly, a random member of the circle would walk towards the prisoners—it was safe to say they were prisoners by this point—and when they arrived, they would proceed to beat them, always followed up by a stab in the chest. Every time…every single time…the victims would scream.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

…I-I'm sorry. I need a minute.

…

…

…

That's better. Where was I again? Oh, yes. As the fire burned the nearby houses and the screams filled the midnight air, blood spilled all over the ground within that circle. I was high enough in the air to see above the wall of people and into the circle. Eyes widened with horror, I stared on at the carnage. Unfortunately, I was too frightened to look away.

"Pow! Pow! Pow!"

"S-Stop! L-Leave me alo—"

"SHINK!"

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

My body began trembling in fear, as if I was standing on the ground during a large earthquake. What were these people doing? Why were they hurting those poor humans? And…and…why couldn't I move? Petrified, I remained there, watching the brutal onslaught. Another life was lost. Another body was slain. Another innocent was killed.

"N-No." I whispered softly before someone grabbed my shoulder from behind. However, I ignored the feeling, even as I was warped away into a green, lush field. My mind couldn't unsee the horrors of the event. The blood, the gore, the screams, the flames, all of it remained. Nothing could ease me.

Suddenly, I was pulled into an embrace though I couldn't tell who it was. Mind transfixed on the event, my eyes refused to work and because of that, I might as well have been blind. Arms shaking, I hugged back.

"It'll be alright." a voice said to me. Never before had I heard it. "You're in a safe time now. I know it was scary, believe me, I've lived through it, but you're gonna be okay." After I tried to speak, and failed, the voice continued. "You just managed to go into a bad time. It happens. It's all trial and error, but don't let that discourage you." No words came to me; I was paralyzed. "I'm gonna take you home now. Your friends will be there soon to help you. Okay?"

"…"

They warped me home and laid me down in my own little bed made out of twigs and leaves. They stayed by me, but I didn't sleep. I just lied there awake the entire night, wincing as I heard the phantom-like echoes of the screams.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

_It's all trial and error…_


End file.
